


Making love out of nothing

by Phanherb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demiromantic Character, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Love, Non-binary character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanherb/pseuds/Phanherb
Summary: Someone who likes to take care of people and a shut-in start living together.





	1. To feel seen

When I was a child my parents didn’t listen to me. My sister once told me it’s because I didn’t have anything relevant to say and they were too busy. To this day, I still have nothing relevant to say, but you _do_ listen to me, even though you’re busy… it’s not like you do it out of obligation either, or at least it doesn’t feel like it. Sometimes I’ll be explaining some really nerdy shit and I’ll realize _oh, damn, I’ve been talking for too long I should stop_ and when I do stop and turn to look at you, hoping you’re not tired of me, you’re watching me intently, patiently waiting for me to continue on my stupid ramble, because you care about what I’m saying. You care about the things that are important to me. The first time it happened I bursted into tears and you were really worried; you comforted me, you wiped my tears with your fingers, and I always feel so cold but that day my chest lit up like a nice big bonfire, enough to warm me up through even the worst days.


	2. Guilt

It had been a very long time since I went out of the house. I didn’t have any reason to; everything I needed I had at reaching distance and you were here with me, I didn’t need to go outside. You were still worried about it though.

 _“Come with me for a walk, please?" ,_ you asked me for the third time this week, and I felt weird and guilty for making you so worried, so I got up from bed and went with you. You were unreasonably happy; you bought me ice-cream from a combini on the way back, as if I were a child that needed a reward for doing something good, and it angered me.

 _“Why do you care so much? I was doing fine",_ I spat, a bit harsher than I meant to.

You didn’t answer anything for a while, but then when we were almost back home you said: “ _I want you to be happy”_ ; something hot and heavy engulfed my heart, and it was nice, to feel taken care of, but it hurt so much. Somehow, it was like suddenly I got too aware of all my flaws. Just when did I become such an asshole?

I grabbed your hand and held it until we stepped inside the house.


End file.
